memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock
:See Spock (disambiguation) for other similarly titled pages. (2374)| Assign=| Rank=Captain (Inactive)| Insignia= | |}} S'chn T'gai Spock was a famed half-Vulcan/half-Human Starfleet officer who served the Federation in the 23rd and 24th centuries. In the mid 23rd century he became known as the best first officer in Starfleet, as he dilligently served under Captain James T. Kirk's command for over 30 years. However, by the end of the century, he was a starship commander in his own right, and quickly turned to following in his father, Sarek's, footsteps as a diplomat and ambassador. Throughout most of the 24th century, he has worked constantly in the Federation and in the Romulan Star Empire to bring about the reunification of Vulcan and Romulus. Early Life Spock (meaning "Uniter" in Vulcan), the son of Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson, was born deep within a cave in Vulcan's Forge on March 26, 2230. As is the case with most Vulcans, only his last name was used due to the difficulty non-Vulcans would have in pronouncing his full name, although on at least one occasion Spock revealed his full name. (TOS episodes: "Journey to Babel" and "This Side of Paradise"; TAS episode: "Yesteryear"; TOS movie: Star Trek V: The Final Frontier; and TOS novel: Ishmael) Spock came from a distinguished Vulcan family with a long history of involvement with Earth. His grandfather Skon had been the first to translate The Teachings of Surak into English, giving humanity access to Surak's teachings. ( ) His great-grandfather Solkar had made the first official contact with Earth as captain of the T'Plana-Hath, and later served as the first ambassador of Vulcan to Earth. (TNG movie Star Trek: First Contact, the Decipher CCG, and ENT episode The Catwalk) Spock had a half-brother named Sybok, from Sarek's first marriage. Sybok rejected Vulcan logic and embraced his emotions. Sybok left Vulcan when Spock was very young in search of the mythical vulcan "heaven" known as Sha Ka Ree. ( ) Spock's parents, in accordance with Vulcan tradition, arranged for Spock to be betrothed to a vulcan girl named T'Pring while Spock was very young. ( ) At the age of ten, Spock defied his father's wishes and journeyed into the Vulcan desert known as the Forge in an attempt to complete the Kahs-wan, the traditional Vulcan coming of age ritual. With the assistance of his cousin Selek (actually Spock himself from the future) and the sacrifice of Spock's pet Sehlat, I-Chaya, young Spock completed the Kahs-wan ritual. It was at this time that Spock chose the Vulcan way of life over that of his human mother. ( ) In the year 2247 Spock befriended a human youth named David Rabin, the son of a Starfleet captain. After a harrowing encounter with a Vulcan madman named Sered in the area of the Forge called the Womb of Fire, Spock decided to again defy his father's wishes. This time, instead of joining the Vulcan Science Academy as his father wished, Spock decided to follow Rabin's lead and instead joined Starfleet Academy. This caused a seventeen-year rift between Spock and Sarek. ( }}) Starfleet Academy At the Academy Spock led his year in Astrography, Comparative xenobiology, Semiotics, Quantum mechanics, Warp engineering and four other disciplines. (EV comic: Flesh of my Flesh) Spock was friends, and often worked with, Armand St. John, who claimed Spock was the only person in the Federation capable of understanding his brilliance. Spock suspected they found something in common in that both of their respective fathers disapproved them of attending Starfleet Academy. The two often fought, as Spock found the shortcuts that St. John employed in his research to be dangerous. Spock was proved correct when St. John was expelled after one of his experiments caused extensive damage to the campus. Spock would meet St. John again years later at the Pollux II laboratory while serving aboard the . (''TOS'' comic: All of Me) :There is also a series of Young Adult Novels that feature Spock at the Academy, however this contributor does not have access to them. The titles include ''Crisis on Vulcan (which is set before Spock enters the Academy), Aftershock and Cadet Kirk.'' :The [[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]] novels The Entropy Effect and The Final Reflection also mention Spock studying at the Makropyrios.'' Early Starfleet career As a Lieutenant (j.g.), he served as Science and Third Officer aboard the under Captain Daniels from 2251 to 2253. ( }}) :This is contradicted by Flesh of my Flesh, the first Star Trek: Early Voyages comic which shows Captain Pike recruiting the then cadet Spock to join the ''Enterprise crew two years into Pike's command, in this version of events Spock was given the rank of acting ensign.'' The Enterprise under Pike Spock joined the crew of the as a Lieutenant, Science officer, and Second Officer under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. At first Pike was nervous about the possibility of having a Vulcan on the bridge, feeling that Spock's Vulcan heritage would mean that he wouldn't be able to "gut out" command decisions. ( }}) :The short story "Chaotic Response" presents a hallucinatory version of Spock's first day aboard ''Enterprise, establishing his rank at the time as Ensign and his assignment to the science station as temporary.'' One of Spock's first assignments on the Enterprise was to lead the landing parties searching for the lost Vulcan treasure called Vulcan's Glory, a huge, natural, uncut emerald. Spock became romantically involved with a Vulcan woman named T'Pris, and briefly considered disolving his bond with his betrothed back home, T'Pring. Tragically, T'Pris was murdered by a human crewmember with 1/8 Vulcan blood named Lieutenant Daniel Reed, whose maternal great-grandmother had been disgraced when the Glory had originally been lost. ( }}) Spock quickly became a valued member of the Enterprise crew. In 2254 he diagnosed, and helped to cure the vessel from a Ngultor virus (EV comic: Flesh of my Flesh). Not long after he was among the injured during the coup on Rigel VII, he saved Enterprise's Nurse Gabrielle Carlotti from a Kaylar mace blow but was then thrown against a wall, damaging his leg (EV comic: Our Dearest Blood) Soon after the incident on Talos IV, the Enterprise discovered an Interspacial Rift that opened once every 33.4 years that led to the edge of the area of the galaxy known as the Gamma Quadrant. Spock was part of a delegation that met with the Calligar, a race that lived in a series of sattelites orbiting a world in flame on the other side of the rift. ( ) On the planetoid Darien 224, Spock and a landing party from the Enterprise discovered the Last-of-all-Cities, a lost colony of Vulcans which crashed on the planet two millennia before, and had left Vulcan before the Time of Awakening and the logic-reformation. A splinter group from the colony who wished to remain in isolation had captured the in the hopes of using it oppose the rest of the colony which wished to return to Vulcan, as conquers. Whilst Spock and the landing party did their best to keep relations with the emotional Vulcans good Spock learnt a lot about the nature of the Vulcan people. The Cortez and the colony were ultimately destroyed when they used an ancient psionic weapon. Following the incident Spock reassessed his way off life and underwent a purification ritual, removing what few Human emotions he did have and devoting himself fully to a life of logic and intellect, surmising to Captain Pike "Passion kills Captain. Logic does not". (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger) :"Cloak and Dagger" was evidently an effort to explain why Spock seemed to display emotions in his first appearance in "The Cage". The Enterprise under Kirk In 2264, Pike's time as Captain of the Enterprise was coming to an end as Pike was due to be promoted to Fleet Captain. By then Pike was quite comfortable with having Spock as part of his crew. Spock was one of the few officers to remain on the Enterprise after Pike left, and Pike felt better about turning the Enterprise over to Captain James Kirk as Spock would be remaining on board serving as both Kirk's first officer and science officer. Pike by then had come to respect Spock's dedication to logic, and felt that Spock would keep young Captain Kirk from acting rashly. ( ) The Five-Year Mission Together, Spock, James T. Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise would make history. In 2266, The Enterprise was the first Federation ship to officially view the true appearance of the Romulan people. Romulans looked remarkably like Vulcans, and Spock confirmed that it was indeed likely that they were a war-like off-shoot of the Vulcan people. ( ) In 2267, Spock came to the aid of his former Captain, Christopher Pike, after Pike had become an invalid barely capable of communication after exposure to delta radiation. Spock risked the death penalty by breaking General Order 7 and returning Pike to Talos IV, where the Talosians could give Pike the illusion of a normal existance. ( ) Later that year, Spock felt the fires of Pon Farr, and returned to Vulcan to wed his betrothed, T'Pring. At the ceremony T'Pring chose instead to pit Spock against Kirk in combat while Spock was enveloped by the plak tow, or "blood fever", in order to break her engagement to Spock and wed a Vulcan named Stonn instead. ( ) Soon after, Spock was reunited with his parents when the Enterprise escorted a compliment of ambassadors, including Sarek and his wife, to a diplomatic conference on the planet Babel. During the journey, Sarek suffered a cardiac episode requiring immediate surgery. Sarek almost died when Spock's presense was required for a massive blood transfusion but Spock refused to relinquish his duties to the Enterprise. After Spock was relieved of duty, he reported to Dr. Leonard McCoy in sickbay and gave the transfusion, saving Sarek's life. The incident ended an eighteen year rift between Spock and Sarek. ( ) In 2268, the Enterprise was ordered to covertly enter the Romulan Star Empire and retrieve a Romulan cloaking device. It was during this incident that Spock first met the Romulan woman known as Charvanek. ( ) In 2269, Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy were sent 5000 years into the past of the world Sarpiedon, where Spock met and became romantically involved with a woman named Zarabeth. Unbeknownst to Spock when he returned to the 23rd century, he left Zarabeth pregnant with Spock's son, Zar (See section below entitled "Zar") ( ; ) Later that year while studying the Guardian of Forever, the timeline was changed forcing Spock to travel back through the Guardian in order to preserve his own existance in the timeline. Arriving in Vulcan's past, Spock posed as a cousin of Sarek named Selek. Spock managed to save the life of his younger from an attack from ''sehlat self during his younger self's Kahs-wan trials. The timeline thus restored, Spock was returned to the Guardian's world in the restored timeline. ( ) ''Kolinahr'' When the five year mission of the Enterprise came to an end in 2270, Captain Kirk recommended Spock for the command of the science vessel, the USS Grissom. Spock turned down the offer as he believed that being in command, even of a science ship, would keep him from the scientific research that was his specialty. Spock returned to Vulcan for six months leave with the intention of returning to Starfleet and serving again with Kirk. After Kirk accepted a promotion to Admiral, something that he swore he would never do, Spock resigned from Starfleet and took a teaching job at the Vulcan Science Academy. He soon met and became romantically involved with a Vulcan woman named T'Sura. The couple soon bonded, becoming betrothed to each other. When the ancient katra of an unstable and very powerful Vulcan named Zakal found a host and began to terrorize the region, Spock was drawn into the events, as were Kirk, McCoy and McCoy's friend Keridwen Llewelyn. Zakal was stopped, but at the cost of Llewelyn's life. Spock blamed himself for Llewelyn's death, believing that it was his lack of emotional control that brought about the circumstances of her death. As a result, Spock terminated his link with T'Sura, and instead opted to become a postulate of the kolinahr discipline in order to shed all of his remaining emotions. ( ) V'Ger In 2273, Spock was set to achieve the final stage of kolinahr, when he felt a mind from across the vastness of space that again stirred his human emotions. A mind of pure logic, yet was empty. After being told that he had not achieved kolinahr and that his answer was elsewhere, Spock set off in search of the source of the call from space. Fortunately for Spock, Admiral Kirk and the Enterprise were in search of the same entity, and Spock joined the Enterprise in their search for the lifeform that became known as V'Ger. After melding with V'Ger, Spock realized that V'Ger, for all of it's vast intelligence and logic, was empty, lost and devoid of further purpose. The experience made Spock realize that logic alone was not enough for the balance that he sought. Spock chose not to return to Vulcan and the study of kolinahr, choosing instead to return to Starfleet, serving on the Enterprise under Kirk. ( ) Zar Yesterday's Son In 2269, Spock was sent back 5000 years into the past of the world Sarpeidon, and had a brief but passionate relationship with Zarabeth, a woman that had been banished to live out her life alone in the barren, frozen wastland of Sarpeidon's northern hemisphere. ( ) A year a a half later*, in late 2270, while studying Sarpeidon's historical records, Spock found evidence in the form of a 5000 year old cave painting that indicated that Zarabeth had bore his child in the icy wastes. After an appeal from T'Pau to the Federation Council, Spock obtained permission to use the Guardian of Forever to visit Sarpeidon's past and bring Zarabeth and son home with him. Things did not go exactly as planned, and Spock, Kirk, and Dr. Leonard McCoy found themselves arriving 10 years later in Sarpeidons past than planned. Zarabeth was dead, killed in an avalanche, and Spock's son, Zar, was nearly an adult. Spock brought the boy back to the Enterprise with him, but their relationship was strained. Zar believed that Spock had only retrieved him out of a sense of duty, and not out of any kind of fatherly feeling. Spock, not knowing how to deal with the emotions Zar had stirred in him, had been unable to convince Zar otherwise. Zar had unusually strong telepathic talent, even surpassing the skills of his father. While studying Sarpeidons history records, Zar found more evidence of his existence in his homeworld's past. In fact, he was an important historical figure whose absense would profoundly affect the timeline. After helping Spock foil a plan by the Romulans to sieze the Guardian of Forever, Zar prepared to return to Sarpeidon's past. But before he left, Spock shared a mind meld with Zar, allowing him to experience the true depths of his father's feelings for him. Zar used his telepathic power to direct the Guardian to deposit him on Sarpeidon's southern continent, where he would begin his life's work. ( ) : *The span of "two years" since All Our Yesterday's' was reduced to about eighteen months in the Star Trek Fiction Timeline Time For Yesterday Nearly fifteen years later, in early 2285, the Guardian had seemingly malfunctioned, and was ninety days away from actually destroying the universe. After Spock was able to momentarily stabilize the portal, he jumped through with Kirk and McCoy with intent of bringing back Zar, who was the only person to successfully communicate telepathically with the Guardian. Spock located Zar, who was at the point in the timeline where history recorded his death in battle, and explained the situation to him. But Zar refused to abandon his troops on the eve of battle and would not help with the Guardian. It was only at the urging of Zar's new wife, Wynn, whose precognitive abilities saw this as the only way for Zar to survive the coming battle, did Zar agree to leave. After using his powers to help the Guardian regain control of its functions, Zar returned to Sarpeidon's past to meet his fate. Spock, however, was not willing to stand by idly and let his son die. He followed Zar back to the past, and with Spock's assistance, Zar survived the battle. After returning to the Enterprise, Spock decided not to seek out Zar's fate in the new timeline, choosing instead to remember him as he saw him last - alive, well, and happy. ( ) Death and Rebirth The Genesis Incident by 2285, Spock had been promoted to Captain assigned to Starfleet Academy and commanded the Enterprise as a teacher on a training vessel. Spock was commanding a training cruise (with an inspecting Admiral Kirk on board) when Khan Noonien Singh escaped from Ceti Alpha V with a number of his followers, who had earlier accompanied him into exile. Hijacking the , Khan tried to avenge the death of his wife, whose death Khan blamed on Kirk. After a deadly game of cat and mouse in the Mutara Nebula, the Reliant was disabled by the Enterprise, and Khan was fatally injured. Before he died, however Khan activated the Genesis Device that he had earlier stolen from Regula II. The warp engine of the heavily damaged Enterprise was offline when Khan activated the Genesis Device countdown sequence. As a result, the Enterprise would've been caught in the detonation of the device and destroyed. Realizing this, Spock went to engineering, and was about to enter the dilithium crystal chamber when stopped by McCoy. Rendering McCoy unconscious with a Vulcan nerve pinch, Spock stopped long enough to enter into a mind meld with McCoy. McCoy regained consciousness a few moments later. Both he and Montgomery Scott watched in horror as Spock entered the radiation soaked chamber and began realigning the dilithium crystals. Spock succeeded in bringing the warp engines back on line, and the Enterprise was able to escape the detonation of the Genesis Device. But by then, Spock had already received a fatal dose of radiation. Summoned to engineering, Kirk was prepared to enter the chamber himself and pull Spock out. Kirk was held back by McCoy and Scott before he could flood the whole engineering section with radiation. When Kirk protested that Spock would die, Scott replied that Spock was dead already, with McCoy confirming that it was too late for Spock. The two friends spoke to each other for what was apparently the final time. Spock saw his sacrifice as his solution to the Kobayashi Maru scenario, and asked Kirk what he thought of his solution. Before dying from radiation poisoning, Spock gave Kirk the Vulcan salute, and told Kirk to "live long and prosper." A short time later, a funeral was held for Spock in the torpedo bay of the Enterprise. As Captain Spock's will stated that Spock was not to be returned to Vulcan, Admiral Kirk decided to have his friend's body placed in a photon torpedo casing and fired into the space above the newly formed Genesis Planet. It was Kirk's intention that Spock's body would be creamated when the torpedo casing burned up upon entering into the atmosphere of the Genesis Planet. ( ) However the planet was still forming during the torpedo was fired from the Enterprise, and the gravitational fields of the Genesis Planet were in flux at the time. As a result instead of burning up in the atmosphere or crashing into the planet Spock's torpedo instead soft-landed on the surface of the planet. Over the next few weeks, the remnants of the Genesis wave regenerated the body of Spock. His body was regenerated as that of a child's, which began to rapidly age as the Genesis Planet aged. A survey mission from the soon arrived and Spock's body was discovered by David Marcus and Lieutenant Saavik. By then Spock's body had aged to be the equivalent of eight to ten Earth years of age. on Vulcan.]] In orbit, the Grissom was destroyed by a Klingon bird-of-prey commanded by Kruge. While Kruge's men searched for the Grissom survivors, Spock's body and the Genesis Planet were rapidly aging. As Spock's body became that of a young man and began experiencing pon farr, Saavik helped the Spock through this. Meanwhile on Earth, Spock's father Sarek revealed to Kirk that Spock may have transferred his katra into a different mind. After failing to find the katra in Kirk's mind, the two searched through engine room recordings of Spock's final moments, finding that Spock had transferred his katra into McCoy's mind. Sarek requested that both McCoy and Spock's body be brought to Vulcan so that the two could find peace. When Starfleet refused to allow Kirk to return to the Genesis Planet, Kirk and the senior staff of the stole the Enterprise and traveled to the Genesis Planet. By the time the Enterprise arrived in orbit, Marcus, Saavik, and Spock's body were captured by Kruge. Overwhelmed by the battle, the Enterprise was disabled. When Kruge's men killed Doctor Marcus, Kirk agreed to surrender the ship. Kirk and the Enterprise crew beamed down to the Genesis Planet after setting the auto destruct device of the Enterprise. Several of Kruge's warriors beamed aboard the Enterprise, and were killed when the auto destruct device destroyed the Enterprise. Kruge then beamed down and confronted Kirk on the surface of Genesis. He ordered Maltz to beam everyone else except himself, Kirk, and Spock on board his ship. Kirk and Kruge fought on to the edge of a cliff overlooking a sea of lava. When Kruge tried to pull Kirk into this sea of lava, Kirk had enough and kicked Kruge away, who fell to his death. Spock's body had by now reached the same age as it was just prior to Spock's entering the dilithium crystal chamber of the Enterprise. Beaming on board the Klingon ship, the crew managed to capture the ship from Maltz - the only warrior left on the ship - and set course for Vulcan. Arriving at Vulcan, the crew of the late Enterprise climbed the steps of Mount Seleya - where the crew of the Enterprise believed that Spock's katra would be transferred to the Hall of Ancient Thought. Upon arriving at the summit of Mt. Seleya, Sarek requested instead that fal-tor-pan, or the refusion of Spock's body and mind be performed. For the first time in many years, fal-tor-pan was performed by the High Priestess T'Lar, removing Spock's katra from McCoy's mind and placing it back in Spock's body. (( ) The Mirror Universe and the Surak Soon after, Kirk and his crew took the Bird-of-Prey to the Regula I spacestation in order to have a funeral service for David Marcus with his mother, Carol while the still-unstable Spock recuperated on Vulcan. .]] As his recovery seemed to take a turn for the worse, Spock was confronted in his home by a representation of himself from one of the variant Mirror Universes, who had come to attempt and gain the secret of the ''Genesis device from his counter-part's DNA. The two Spocks mind-melded and battled on the mental plane, with the twin results of Spock's mental instability being cured, and the mirror-Spock switching sides. The two Spocks set off for the mirror-universe, following Kirk, who had re-comandeered the USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) from the mirror-Kirk, and taken her to the mirror-universe in an attempt to forestall an invasion. Upon arrival in the mirror-universe and catching up with Kirk, the two Spocks assisted Kirk in his plans to assist the underground resistance fighting the Terran Empire led by the mirror David Marcus. Upon returning to Earth, it was decided by Grand Admiral Stephen Turner that while the Federation dealt with the reprecussions and ramifications of the Genesis incident, Spock would command the , a science vessel where Spock's miraculous condition could be monitered and studied. ( ) During his brief command of the Surak, Spock and his crew encountered the planet Proto, where an air-borne pollen induced dream-like states in several of the crew, and faced down an attack from a Romulan invasion team that was testing new transporter technology on the planet Verdee. ( ) After the Surak encountered a derelect ship with only a sole survivng Andorian passenger, Spock's crew began to come down with a mysterious malady that struck down the entire ship's compliment. Spock, infected but the only survivor, set the Surak's course for a nearby star in hopes of eradicating the disease. Spock was rescued from the Surak by the timely arrival of Kirk and the Excelsior. Determined to find a cure for the virus, Kirk disobeyed orders and followed the infected Andorian across the Romulan Neutral Zone. With the assistance of a Romulan commander, a cure for the virus found using the ship's transporter as a filter. Spock was cured of the virus, but the positive effects of Spock's mind-meld with his mirror-counterpart were undone, causing Spock's mind to unravel. Kirk and his command crew returned to Vulcan in the Bird-of-Prey, again in violation of orders, in order to get Spock the medical attention that he needed. ( ) The Voyage Home For the next three months, the senior staff of the late Enterprise remained in exile on Vulcan. During this time Spock and McCoy each participated in mind meld sessions with T'Lar to ensure that any remaining part of Spock's mind still in McCoy's mind was transferred back to Spock. Also during this time Spock underwent a Vulcan retraining program to ensure that his knowledge was intact. Because the training was based on Vulcan logic, Spock was initially unsure of how to handle questions about how he was feeling, but his mother was confident that the feelings from his human half would resurface in time. When the Enterprise senior staff decided to return to Earth to face the consequences of their actions in early 2286, Spock decided to travel with them to offer his own testimony. What the crew expected to be a quick voyage back to Earth and the end of their Starfleet careers was sidetracked when an alien probe arrived in Earth orbit and began damaging the planet. Spock was able to determine that the probe's transmissions were the songs sung by the extinct humpback whale species of Earth. When Admiral Kirk decided to go back in time and retrieve such whales, Spock was able to prepare the Bounty to go back in time completely from memory. He was later able to correctly guess the best course to return to the 23rd century. After the probe had left the Sol System, the senior staff of the Enterprise stood before the Federation Council to face the consequences of rescuing Spock. Even though Spock had not been charged, he decided to stand with his shipmates. The mitigating circumstances caused by the probe's visit to Earth prompted the Federation council to dismiss all but one of the charges - which was directed solely at Admiral Kirk. The council ordered Kirk reduced to the rank of Captain, but gave him the command of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). Spock returned to active duty in Starfleet, assuming the role of first officer on the Enterprise. ( ) ) The Enterprise-A At first, Spock harbored doubts as to if he were fully restored and capable of performing his duties as science officer, but after he was able to quickly repair the Enterprise-A's warp core on the fly after it had been sabotaged by a religeous zealot, Spock realized that he was indeed fit for duty. ( ) .]] Several weeks later, the ''Enterprise returned to planet Gamma Trianguli VI, twenty years after Kirk destroyed the planet-controlling computer called Vaal, despite Spock's strong objections. Without Vaal's influence, Gamma Trianguli VI's indigenous had regressed into near-savagry. Kirk was forced to admit his earlier error, and Spock managed to reactivate Vaal, even briefly "joining" with it, while still granting the local population more freedom of thought and action than was previously available under Vaal. ( ; ) Soon after, when Kirk had been viscously attacked, stabbed through the heart by a mysterious assailant, Spock sensed it immediately. Spock met Dr. McCoy at the entrance of Kirk's quarters where Spock forced the door, and found the dying Kirk. McCoy managed to save Kirk's life, and Kirk identified Ensign William Bearclaw as his attacker. Bearclaw was discipline case that Kirk had recently put up for transfer. After being drawn into the investigation, Spock began to harbor doubts as to Bearclaw's guilt. Spock articulated his doubts to Kirk and asked him to keep an open mind just before Kirk was again attacked by the shape-shifting Garth of Izar, who had previously impersonated Bearclaw. Spock returned in time to save Kirk from Garth, dropping him with a Vulcan nerve-pinch. ( ) Sybok The Enterprise returned to Earth in 2287 so that chief engineer Montgomery Scott could track down the numerous bugs that popped up. Spock was taking his shore leave in Yosemite with Kirk and McCoy when the call about an emergency on Nimbus III (aka "The Planet of Galactic Peace") came in. The ruling council, consisting of a human, a Klingon, and a Romulan, had been kidnapped. Upon viewing the recording made by the kidnapper, Spock recognized him as his half-brother, Sybok, whom Spock had not seen since he was a child. Sybok had left Vulcan after he had rejected his culture's reliance on logic, and embraced his emotions. The Enterprise raced to Nimbus III, only to have the ship taken by Sybok, who employed a mysterious mental power on the Enterprise crew. Sybok took the Enterprise through the barrier at the center of the galaxy, hoping to release The One, whom Sybok believed to be a God-like being from Sha Ka Ree, the Vulcan "heaven". The One, rather than being a benevolent force, was murderous and cruel. The One killed Sybok, and was about to do the same to Kirk when Spock rescued him with the assistance of General Korrd of the Klingon Defense Force. ( ) Gorkon In 2293, at the behest of his father, Spock opened up talks with the Klingon Chancellor, Gorkon, following the destruction of the Klingon moon, Praxis. The destruction of Praxis had destroyed the ozone layer of Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld, and left the Empire incabable of self-sufficiency so long as hostilities with the Federation proceeded. The pair agreed to a summit between the Federation and the Empire on Earth. Spock volunteered the services of the Enterprise on Kirk's behalf to escort the Chancellor and his party to Earth. This last mission under Kirk's command (Kirk had previously announced his retirement) went disasterously wrong when a cloaked Bird-of-Prey commanded by the renegade General Chang attacked Gorkon's ship, killing the Chancellor and leaving the blame with Kirk. Kirk and McCoy were arrested and tried by the Klingons for the Chancellor's assassination and sentenced to life imprisonment at the penal colony of Rura Penthe. Spock disobeyed orders from Starfleet Command to return to Earth and devised a rescue plan. After the rescue of Kirk and McCoy, Spock discovered that Kirk had been betrayed to the Klingons by Valeris, his own protege'. When Valeris refused to divulge the new location of the peace talks, Spock forcibly retrieved the information by forcing a mind-meld with the unwilling Valeris, an action that Valeris never fully recovered from. Soon afterwards at the Khitomer conference, Kirk saved the life of Klingon Chancellor Azetbur and uncovered a conspiracy between Chang, Starfleet Admiral Lance Cartwright, and Romulan Ambassador Nanclus to maintain the current state of hostility by assassinating the leaders suing for peace. Kirk was exonerated in the eyes of the Klingons, and a new era began between the two powers. It was here that Spock first met future Romulan Senator Pardek. ( , , ) After the Enterprise-A Spock joined the Melpomene Players after the decommissioning of the ''USS Enterprise'' -A. He was a part of their production of Romeo and Juliet. He left the group shortly after a production of Hamlet in which he played Polonious in 2294. ( ) Ambassador Spock ]] In 2296, a little over a year after the presumed death of James T. Kirk aboard the , Spock was in command of the the , a science vessel. After a reunion with David Rabin and a final confronfrontation with Seren on the planet Obsidian, Spock began to wonder if Starfleet was still the place for him. Seren had believed that Vulcan and her sundered cousins needed each other, and Spock had come to the realization that he agreed. Except where Seren wanted to unite with the Romulans as conquerers, Spock felt that they must come together as allies, as bretheren. Spock resigned his commission in Starfleet, and joined the Federation Diplomatic Corps, with the ultimate goal of bringing together Vulcan and Romulus.It was during this time that Spock first met his long-standing Romulan ally in his quest for reunification, Ruanek. ( }}) Spock soon established himself as an Ambassador of great skill, with accomplishments that rivaled even his fathers. In 2320, Spock returned to Talos IV after being summoned to the planet by the Talosians. Having a private shuttle, Spock was able to slip away with a minimum of difficulty this time and reached Talos IV. He arrived in the Talos Star Group to find a drastically altered Talos IV. Instead of a planet with high levels of radiation and a sickly yellow appearance, now Talos IV had a healthy blue color, with radiation levels lower than that of Earth. Spock landed on the surface of the planet to find a rebuilt city. The Magistrate, or Keeper as he was originally known, had shown Spock around, and explained that Pike had recently died. He showed Spock a message Pike had recorded for Spock. Pike asked Spock to convey some of his ashes back to Earth, and to present the Talosians petition to not only repeal General Order VII, but to join the Federation as well. ( ) In the year 2327, Spock and Sarek had a very public disagreement over how the Federation should shape their policy toward a new race that the Federation had contacted, the Cardassians. Matters were made worse by Sarek's new wife, Perrin. Spock's mother, Amanda, died in the year 2291 of natural causes. Sarek had left his place at Amanda's deathbed when the Federation contacted him about a diplomatic emergency, knowing that he would never see his wife alive again. Spock had long harbored resentment against his father for this. ( }}) In the years that followed Amanda's death, Sarek had found himself to be lonely, and had recently married the much younger Perrin. Perrin angered Spock when she drunkenly gave him an ultimatum to apologize to Sarek on the Cardassian issue, or he would no longer be welcome in Sarek's home. Spock responded by saying, "In that case, I shall not trouble you by visiting (Sarek and Perrins home in) Shi'kahr again". This began a new rift between Spock and Sarek that would last until Sarek's death in 2368. (''TOS'' comic: Enter the Wolves) Saavik Spock first met his future wife, Saavik, in 2274, when he rescued the young Vulcan/Romulan hybrid from a barbaric existence on the Romulan border world of Hellguard. Spock spent some time teaching Saavik Vulcan logic and discipline before bringing her to Vulcan and arranging for his parents to continue Saavik's education. When Saavik was ready, Spock sponsered her application to Starfleet Academy. ( ) Saavik was present on the Enterprise when Spock experienced his death rescuing the ship from Khan Noonien Singh in the Mutara Nebula, and tended to his needs after his miraculous rebirth at the Genesis Planet in 2285. (movies TWoK, TSfS) Spock and Saavik remained close over the years that followed, with their relationship evolving over the years from mentor/apprentice, to shipmates, colleagues, confidants, friends, and finally something more. The couple formally announced their betrothal, or engagement, in a formal ceremony on the planet Vulcan in the year 2328. Among the attendees were Ambassador Sarek, Admiral Leonard McCoy, and Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard. The Lady Perrin was not in attendance. Over the years that followed, Spock's career in diplomacy and Saavik's career in Starfleet kept them from being together for long periods or planning their wedding, but they kept in close contact. Spock's repeated attempts over the years to convince Vulcan to look into the possibily of re-unification with the Romulans met with little or no success. In this period he was given numerous, if more mundane, assignments (e.g., to Earth in 2342, to Andor in 2343). In 2344, Spock successfully negotiated a trade agreement between Vulcan and the reclusive Federation member Oriki. Shortly after success with the trade agreement and still on Oriki, Spock received a covert communique from Charvanek, a Romulan officer that he had met years ago during the Romulan cloaking device affair of 2269. He left immediately for Romulus, believing that Charvanek would only summon him if the security of both The Federation and the Romulan Star Empire were at stake. When Starfleet found out what Spock had done, Captain Uhura directed Saavik to covertly extract Spock, no matter what his reason for going. On Romulus, Spock and Saavik discovered the plans of the mad Romulan Praetor Draleth to attack the Klingon civilian colony of Narendra III and use it as a staging area to attack both the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Saavik fled Romulus in order to warn the Federation, and Spock remained behind to neutralize the threat that Draleth posed. Saavik managed to reach the starship , under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett. After sending Saavik off to Vulcan for medical attention, Captain Garrett took the Enterprise to Narendra III and defended the Klingon civilians from the sneak attack, at the cost of the lives of her crew and ship. To the Klingons, this was a tremendous act of honor, one that cemented the relationship between the Klingon Empire and the Federation for years to come. On Romulus, Spock (who suffering from the early stages of pon farr) assisted in taking Draleth, who ordered the Narendra atack without the authorization of the Romulan Senate, into custody. A new Praetor, Narviat, took office. Spock escaped from Romulus with the assistance of his old friend and ally from Obsidian, Ruanek. Soon after Spock's reunion with Saavik, the couple tended to the needs of Spock's Pon Farr. Soon after, in a ceremony on Vulcan's Forge, Spock and Saavik were married. Among the attendees at this ceremony were Admiral McCoy and Captain Uhura. ( ) Romulus and Reunification In the year, 2368 Spock decided to take his re-unification effort directly to the Romulan people by re-locating himself to Romulus in order to work with Romulus' growing underground movement. This did not mean that he was through with the affairs of the Federation, as he would periodically leave Romulus for brief periods on matters of importance to the Federation. In 2371, Spock was part of a group of Romulan dissidents rounded up by Romulan authorities on the world of Constanthus and scheduled for execution. Starfleet dispatched the along with Admiral Leonard McCoy in an effort to retrieve the ambassador. Taking it upon himself to mount a rescue was a recent arrival to the 24th century, Montgomery Scott. Scotty comandeered the Constitution class and set off for Romulan space. The joint rescue efforts ultimately proved successful, and Spock was recovered and returned to Federation space. He chose, however, to return to his work on Romulus. ( }}) In 2373, Spock was called into consult on the situation in the recently fallen Thallonian Empire. Spock had been in Thallonian space a decade earlier on a fact finding mission about the reclusive Thallonians. Despite having to cut that mission short (so he could rescue a captured Vulcan woman named Soleta, and see her safely back to Federation space by way of a freighter named Qualors Pride), Spock was still the Federations greatest living authority on Thallon, and thus his expertise was needed in the crisis. (''New Frontier'' novel: House of Cards, No Limits short story: "Out of the Frying Pan") During the Dominion War, Spock used what influence he had on Romulus to convince the Romulans that it would be in their own best intrests to join in the Federations war effort against the Dominion. (Tales of the Dominion War short story: "Blood Sacrifice") After the end of the war in 2376, Spock and Ambassador Worf were on a shuttle bound for Khitomer and a conference between the Federation, the Klingons, and the Romulans set to try and determine the future direction the Alpha Quadrant powers would take in the coming years, when Spock's consciousness was usurped by an ancient madman named Malkus. Spock had been exposed to one of the four Malkus Artifacts while serving with Kirk, and this made him suseptable to Malkus' influence. After Spock temporarily regained control of his mind, he initiated a Vulcan mind meld with Worf in order to successfully fight Malkus' influence. (The Brave and the Bold novella: "The Final Artifact") The Borg also attempted to assimilate Ambassador Spock in order to stop peace treaty negotiations between the Klingons and Romulans, however the timely intervention of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the prevented their success. (TNG game: Star Trek: Armada) Later that year, Spock was sent in when the Starship USS Excalibur encountered the entities known as the Beings, whom Spock had encountered before in the form of the being who claimed to be the Greek God Apollo while serving aboard the Enterprise. At this time Spock had use of a Romulan Bird-of-paradise and flippantly mentioned having had lively debates with Q. ( ) Soon thereafter, Spock, Admiral Uhura, Admiral Pavel Chekov and Captain Montgomery Scott reunited in the face of a mystery involving the Romulans and a race called the Watraii. The Watraii affair made an already unstable situation in the Romulan heirarchy even worse. (''TOS'': Vulcan's Soul: Exodus, Vulcan's Soul: Exiles and Vulcan's Soul: Epiphany; novel: Articles of the Federation) Spock was on Romulus when the mad Reman Praetor Shinzon assassinated the senate and attempted seize power in late 2379. After Shinzon's death, the Romulan Empire fell into chaos. When the starship arrived at Romulus two months later, Spock helped Captain William T. Riker negotiate an agreement between the Romulans, the Remans and the Klingons, who would act as the Remans protectors, that helped stabilize the area. (''TTN'' novel: Taking Wing) Spock later, in March of 2380, consulted with Federation President Nanietta Bacco on the Reman matter, and was sent by Bacco to Qo'noS with Federation Ambassador Alexander Rozhenko to plead the case of some Reman refugees who had requested asylum in the Federation. (novel: Articles of the Federation) Soon after, Spock attended the opening of the Sarek School of Diplomacy and Ambassadorial Studies of Vulcan. After touring the facility, which Spock believed would "suffice", Spock accepted an invitation from fellow attendee Jean-Luc Picard let the Enterprise escort him to his next destination. Spock was onboard when an evolved Borg Cube attacked Earth. When Picard defied orders to return to Sector 001 to defend Earth, believing that the Enterprise could better serve Earth's defense elsewhere, several of his crew decided to mutiny and take the Enterprise to Earth. Spock managed to avoid the mutineers and rigged the ship's computer so that the mutineers could not alter the ship's course. After Picard resumed command, the Enterprise retrieved the ancient doomsday machine or "planet killer" weapon faced by Kirk and Spock in 2267 from the museum known as Trophy World, believing it to be the only hope of stopping the Borg. Picard assigned Spock, Enterprise chief engineer Geordi LaForge and former Borg drone Seven of Nine to reacticate the machine. The "planet killer" could not destroy the cube, but when the Borg cube absorbed the "planet killer, it enabled Seven to introduce the so-called endgame virus into the cube which caused the cube to rapidly blow itself apart, ending the threat. Spock and his cohorts managed to escape from the "planet killer just prior to it's destruction. Immediately after the Borg threat, Spock proposed a new General Order to the admiralty, which read in part: "In the event of a suspected Borg incursion, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, after properly informing Starfleet, is to be allowed to act in whatever manner he sees fit to thwart said incurrsion without censure or threat of countermanding". ( ) 24th Century Appearance Index Spock has also appeared in all of the novels of the Shatnerverse, a series of novels featuring the post Star Trek: Generations, 24th century adventures of a resurrected James T. Kirk, written by William Shatner, with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. Titles include... *''The Ashes of Eden'' *''The Return'' *''Avenger'' *''Spectre'' *''Dark Victory'' *''Preserver'' *''Captain's Peril'' *''Captain's Blood'' *''Captain's Glory'' All Post-ST:VI Appearances *''Sarek'' by A.C. Crispin *''Vulcan's Forge'' by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *''Burning Dreams'' by Margaret Wander Bonanno *''Vulcan's Heart'' by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *''Enter the Wolves comic'' by A.C. Crispin and Howard Weinstein *''House of Cards'' by Peter David *"Out of the Frying Pan" (No Limits) *"Unification" *''Double Helix Book 3: Red Sector'' by Diane Carey *''Crossover'' by Michael Jan Friedman *''The Return'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Avenger'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''House of Cards'' by Peter David *''Spectre'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Dark Victory'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *"Blood Sacrifice" by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz (Tales of the Dominion War) *''Preserver'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Maximum Warp'' Books 1-2 by Dave Galanter & Greg Brodeur *''Excalibur: Renaissance'' by Peter David *''The Brave and the Bold'' Book 2, Part 4 by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''Being Human'' by Peter David *''Stone and Anvil'' by Peter David *''Vulcan's Soul'' Books 1-3 by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *''Captain's Peril'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Captain's Blood'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Captain's Glory'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Taking Wing'' by Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin *''Articles of the Federation'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''Before Dishonor'' By Peter David Alternate Timelines In 2269, the Romulans put their Second History project into motion, interfering in human history at a key moment, and ensuring that the United Federation of Planets never came into being. However the results were not what the Romulans intended. While the Federation did not exist in the timeline, the Vulcans were still powerful, and able to keep the Romulans in check. The Vulcans helped humanity get back on their feet following a devastating war. Spock in this timeline was a Captain, and the commanding officer of the [[VSS ShiKahr|VSS ShiKahr]], which was this timeline's version of the . A number of people who served on board the Enterprise of the original timeline served on the ShiKahr, including Doctor Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott. James T. Kirk served on the ship as an Ensign, whose career was sidelined after he was convicted of murder while in the Academy. Additionally, Christopher Pike had served as a first officer under Spock on the ShiKahr until he was given his own command. Spock and the ShiKahr crew realized in 2269 that the Romulans had tampered in history, and he and James T. Kirk were able to stop Second History and return history to its original form. ( ) Connections External links * * Category:Vulcans Category:Genetic Hybrids Category:Scientists Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet scientists Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Starfleet cadets Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet admirals Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Ambassadors